Asil
by PCJanto
Summary: Everyone deserves happiness, Ianto Harkness-Jones was happy, he had a loving husband and son. But what happen when someone from Ianto past resurface seeking revenge against an unsuspecting Jack, will Ianto teammate learn he had continue to lie to them even after they had forgiven him for Lisa.This story is rated T,but will turn to M during later chapters due to violence
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, It all belongs to the BBC and profit is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

Summery: Everyone deserves happiness, Ianto Harkness-Jones was happy, he had a loving husband and son. But what happen when someone from Ianto past resurface seeking revenge against an unsuspecting Jack, will Ianto teammate learn he had continue to lie to them even after they had forgiven him for Lisa,This story is rated T,but will turn to M during later chapters due to self inflicted violence and a Darker Ianto emerging to protect those he love.

A/N:Many Thanks to my awesome beta-reader "J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for her guidance and suggestion to improved this story. Forget everything you think you know about Ianto ,Lisa and Cyberwoman .This story was written in PCJanto universe to answer a lot of questions I had about Lisa and the Cyberwoman.

Title: Asil

T

Chapter-1

BAM! BAM! BAM!

The loud pounding on the front door was like a knife being driven through his skull; Ianto tried to force his eyes open while cursing at his partner, "What the hell did we do last night Jack?"

Before he could make it to the door, it swung open with tremendous force. That fact alone sent an alarm straight to Ianto' distorted mind; they lived in the hub. As his blurry vision cleared everything slowly come into focus. Andy, with several police officers had entered the room where a nude body lay, covered in blood on the floor, but no Jack.

Hearing one of the officers say "she's dead", Ianto momentarily closed his eyes to squelch the throbbing pain that was shooting throughout his head. "Where...where am I, what the hell happened?" A confused and disoriented Ianto asked Andy, the only officer he recognized.

"You tell me mate", Andy replied. "We received a call of a woman screaming for help from this apartment. Ianto... what are you doing here?"

Unsteady on his feet, Ianto was overcome by a sudden wave of dizziness that had his knees buckling and Andy had to help support him to a nearby chair. Taking in his surroundings Ianto was just as perplexed as Andy, he had never seen this place before, so why was he there wearing only boxers, alone with a dead body.

Ianto watched in horror as the scene was unfolding in front of him. After the paramedics left the forensic and coroner teams had arrived, examining and collecting evidence from the female victim's body on the floor.

The medical examiner determined that the preliminary cause of death was several stab wounds to the chest, a Stanley knife had been found near the body, and she appeared to have been sexually assaulted. But further examination would be needed to verify the evidence.

After the forensic team had obtained DNA samples from Ianto as well as the victim, along with other evidence for testing, Ianto was instructed to get dressed.

Seeing Ianto emerge from the bathroom Andy sighed, "Sorry mate; Ianto Harkness-Jones, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

Ianto nodded, acknowledging he had understood the Miranda Rights as he's lead away in handcuffs.

Watching as Ianto was loaded compliantly into the back of a car, Andy pulled out his mobile and called Gwen. He shook his head in disbelief, Ianto was a decent bloke he couldn't have done this.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Gwen sat at her desk bored; staring at the files Ianto had insisted she needed to complete. She wondered why Ianto had to take the day off; surely he was more suited for this then her. Couldn't her time be better spent doing something else? Biting down on the tip of her biro she started to fantasize about Jack's abs when her mobile rang.

Looking at the ID, Gwen had never been happier to receive a call from her ex-PC partner Andy Davidson, this would excuse her from paperwork, leaving Ianto to complete the reports.

"Hello Andy, what's up?"

"Hi Gwen, you and your boss need to come down to the station now. This isn't one of your usual Scooby Doo's", Andy replied, "Ianto's about to be charged with murder."

"JACK! JACK!" Gwen shouted urgently as she ran though the hub, causing Owen to rush up from the autopsy bay while Jack rushed out from his office. Owen and Tosh listened in disbelief as Gwen relayed Andy's message before she and Jack rushed off.

Tosh and Owen knew Ianto could never willingly kill anyone; this has to be some horrible mistake.

The doors to the Cardiff Central Police Station slammed open to allow Captain Jack Harkness to march in like an oncoming storm, with Gwen Cooper trailing close behind. Approaching the front desk Jack practically bellowed, "Where is Ianto Harkness-Jones? I demand to see him now!"

Det. Kathy Swanson sat at her desk, rubbing her temples trying to soothe the troubling headache that was sure to develop into a full blown migraine, when one Capt. Jack Harkness arrived to demand the release of one Ianto Jones. Hearing the commotion outside her office, she knew that moment had arrived.

Gwen hated when Jack did this, she knew he was upset, but his acting up only made things worse. The officer's expression behind the desk proved her point. Gwen pulled Jack aside, speaking in a low voice, "Jack you have to calm down. We need to find out what happened and we can't do that with you antagonizing the only people who can help us."

Jack cursed inwardly; he knew Gwen was right as he reluctantly nodded in agreement. But the thought of his Ianto locked up like a common criminal or Weevil on such ridiculous charges was outrageous.

Det. Swanson having heard Gwen's comment as she approached smiled gratefully, "Thank you Ms. Cooper. Now Captain Harkness if you have calmed down we can discuss this in a more professional and civilized manner in my office."

Jack stared after Det. Swanson with fury in his eyes, before following Gwen into her office. Det. Swanson instructed the officers to continue with their assigned duties as she closed the door to her office, drawing the blinds for privacy.

While Jack and Gwen met with Det. Swanson, Ianto sat rigid and unmoving in his cell. He had been frantically trying to recall the events that had lead up to him being charged with murder. So far he'd gotten nowhere.

Putting his hands over his face in frustration, Ianto whispered into his palms "Why can't I remember? Jack...I can't lose him, or my son" as uncontrollable tears flowed from his eyes.

Please review

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , It all belongs to the BBC and profit is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

A/N:Many Thanks to my awesome beta-reader "J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for her guidance and suggestion to improved this story. Thanks to everyone who took the time to review and favorite this story.

T

Chapter-2

Det. Kathy Swanson sat behind her desk directing Gwen and Jack to the chairs opposite, clearing her throat she began, "Capt. Harkness we received a call around 3 p.m. of a woman's voice screaming for help. We traced the call to an apartment and upon arrival..."

"Cut the crap Swanson, what the hell does this have to do with Ianto?" Jack shouted.

Det. Swanson took a deep breath, "Capt. Harkness you are skating on thin ice as it is, I'm only meeting with you out of respect and admiration for Mr. Jones, no offense Ms. Cooper but since Ianto started as liaison with the force, the relationship between our two groups has greatly improved. Captain, your behavior is threatening to destroy the trust Mr. Jones has worked relentlessly to rebuild."

"None taken", Gwen assured her former boss, not wanting the other woman to know just how much her comment had hurt. It was a personal blow to her ego. So instead she reminded Jack he needed to calm down and stay focused, Ianto was being charged with a serious crime and they needed to know what was going on if they were going to prove his innocence.

Jack knew Det. Swanson had the information they needed to help free Ianto of these outrageous charges against him. Taking a deep breath he apologized to Swanson for his outburst with a half assed, flirtatious smile.

Det. Swanson wasn't pleased with Jack, but was determined to maintain a sense of professionalism and continued on, "As I was saying, upon arrival Mr. Jones was found in the apartment disoriented, hands smeared with traces of dried blood and wearing only boxers with the nude body of Laura Froblisher on the floor covered in blood, preliminary reports state the victim suffered several stab wounds to the chest and all the evidence points to Ianto...Mr. Jones."

Jack sat speechless in his seat as he listened to Swanson, while in the back of his mind he knew what she was saying couldn't be true, this was his husband the man he loved and shared a son with, but he still felt angry and a bit jealous that Ianto was found in a compromising position wearing only boxers. Jack knew they loved each other but his insecurity decided to rear its ugly head. Was Ianto losing interest in them?

Jack was snapped back to the present by Gwen calling his name.

Det. Swanson once again rubbed at her temples, glancing toward her door before speaking "off the record Captain, something's not right. Since his liaison with us Ianto...Mr. Jones and I have become friends. This crime in no way fits his MO."

Taking a deep breath Swanson continued "The evidence against him is all circumstantial. My instincts tell me there's more to this crime, it reeks of a set-up. I'm only telling you this because you have resources we don't ... Let's just say resources to dig a lot deeper to get to the favored Jack with a knowing look and he didn't dissuade her. I hope an innocent person didn't lose her life, and that Mr. Jones' life isn't destroyed so some sick psycho could send a message to you or Torchwood."

Hearing this Jack snapped into Captain Mode, "Det. Swanson I'm taking over this case under Torchwood protocol section 2, #21995278. And I'm requesting that Ianto Harkness-Jones be released into Torchwood custody immediately."

Gwen braced herself for the heated confrontation that she knew was about to erupt, but to her surprise Det. Swanson agreed with a slight smirk. At that moment Gwen realized Swanson had anticipated Jack's move and welcomed it.

"I'm surrendering this case to Torchwood Captain; Mr. Jones is being processed as we speak. If you will excuse me, I will make sure the necessary paperwork is being prepared."

"I don't know why I have so many duplicate police reports on my desk amidst all the other files", Det. Swanson complained, "It would be a shame if I were to misplace one."

Jack and Gwen look stunned by Det. Swanson's clever hint as she stood, leaving her office. They knew Det. Swanson was secretly known among her colleague as the' iron maiden'. Ianto must have really impressed her that she was willing to break protocol to help him. Jack wondered just how good of friends they had become. He hadn't missed how she frequently called him Ianto before correcting herself to say Mr. Jones.

Jack put Ianto's file inside the pocket of his great coat before he and Gwen exited Swanson's office to wait for Ianto's release. After Jack signed the necessary forms Ianto was brought out of the holding cell, now officially in Touchwood custody. When the officer brought Ianto out, Jack barely glanced at him before walking out toward the SUV leaving Gwen and Ianto to follow.

The ride back to the hub was torture for Gwen. She watched Jack from the corner of her eye, and she could see the anger in his face. Neither Jack nor Ianto had spoken a word to each other. The atmosphere in the SUV was so thick you could choke on it. Gwen cleared her throat to speak, but Jack sent her a look that would have stopped a rabid weevil dead in its tracks.

Ianto leaned his head against the window saying a silent prayer that they uncovered what happened and he and Jack could get past this to save their marriage and family.

The SUV ground to a halt in the Torchwood underground garage, Gwen was the first out, almost before they were stopped, heading into the hub for more pleasant surroundings.

Jack caught Ianto's arm, stopping him from entering the hub. Jack took a deep breath, calming himself before speaking, "Ianto you left here saying you were going to Tesco, then to Rhiannon's to pick up our son, you did neither. What you did do, was meet some slut in some seedy flat who ended up getting killed. Right now I can't stand to look at you. When we enter the hub you are my employee whose case we will be investigating, nothing more, is there anything you need to tell me?"

Jack words cut through Ianto's heart, "No Jack, I don't remember anything that happened. But what I do know is I would never willingly betray our love and our family. You have to believe me".

Jack looked into Ianto's eyes and seeing the sincerity and love in them, pulled him into his arms. For a moment he wondered how he could ever have doubted Ianto. Suddenly Jack's body tensed as he pulled away. "You stink, I can smell her all over you, go shower then meet us in the conference room with coffee."

"Jack!" Ianto called after him, but as Jack walked away Ianto couldn't see the pain or the tears in his eyes and Jack couldn't see the look of devastation on Ianto's face as he slid down the side of the SUV, his eyes filling with tears. It seemed all his greatest fears were starting to become a reality.

Once inside the hub Jack shouted there would be a meeting in one hour, telling Tosh to pull up everything she could in regards to Ianto' case and all CCTV footage of the surrounding area. "Gwen call Andy see if there has been any new developments, Owen I want a complete physical on Ianto."

"Jack is there anything in particular I should be looking for?" Owen asked, wanting to help.

"Ianto says he can't remember anything that happened, check his blood for any type of drug or foreign substance that could cause that." Jack replied, going off to brood in his office.

Tosh spotted Ianto entering the hub, quickly becoming alarmed by his appearance, she rushed to embrace her friend, reassuring him that they would figure this out and prove his innocence.

Ianto smiled, thanking Tosh as well as Gwen and Owen who had joined them.

"Ianto, Gwen gave us a cliff notes version of what happened." Owen explained. "Sorry mate but I need to do a complete check up and blood analysis to see if there is any trace of foreign substances in your system. Then you can clean up. Det. Swanson called to say she'd be sending over their collected evidence and preliminary reports this afternoon, but I want to take my samples to test."

Ianto cringed, hearing the last part. Jack's parting words still fresh in his mind.

Alone in his office, Jack sit behind his desk reading the file he had retrieved from Swanson's desk. 'Suspect was found confused and disoriented, clad in boxer shorts, alone with nude, female victim DOA on floor.

'The suspect and victim appear to have been the only occupants in the flat, which showed no sign of forced entrance upon authority's arrival. After officers received no response to their knocking, the door was forced open and the scene secured.'

Closing Ianto's file, Jack stood and looked out at his team going about the tasks he had assigned them; Tosh tapping away on her computer, Gwen on the phone he presumed with Andy, and Owen surprisingly enough, was tapping away at his own computer with a frown.

Jack thought about his last words to Ianto, they really needed to talk, this was his Yan, and deep down he knew Ianto would never betray him as he would never betray Ianto. Entering their home via his bunker under his office, Jack come face to face with Ianto fresh from the shower.

Before Ianto could react, Jack had swiftly embraced him as his lips crushed against Ianto's in a passionate kiss, which lead to Jack carrying Ianto to their bed where they lost themselves in each other's passion as they felt the overwhelming need to be close, reaffirming their love and committed to each other. Afterward Jack begs Ianto for forgiveness, explaining he loved him so much and was so consume with jealous and angry and scared that he was losing him that his emotions were over shadowing his rational thinking.

Ianto kiss Jack tenderly, telling him there was nothing to forgive, repeating his earlier statement of never willingly betraying their love and family. They lay, curled together for several long moments before suddenly Ianto began to cry, "Jack what happen to me? Why can't I remember?"

Jack vowed to Ianto they would fight this together. Kissing Ianto' forehead Jack said, "let's get cleaned up and see what the others have found".

Please review

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , It all belongs to the BBC and profit is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

A/N:Many Thanks to my awesome beta-reader "J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for her guidance and suggestion to improved this story .Thank to everyone who took the time to review and favorite this story.

T

Chapter-3

Jack and Ianto arrived back in the hub with their arms wrap lovingly around each other. The sight of which, caused their teammate to smile. Jack kissed Ianto's cheek before heading up to his office while Ianto went to the kitchen to make coffee.

An hour later Jack calmly arrived in the conference room followed by Ianto, who placed a tray with coffee filled mugs and biscuits on the table before taking his usual seat next to his husband. Tosh, Owen and Gwen who had been waiting for their Captain and Tea Boy to join them, each reached for their coffees, taking a lengthy sip before they were ready for the meeting to start.

Jack gave Ianto's hand a reassuring squeeze as he began. "I went over the police report that I retrieved from Det. Swanson's office. She was right something doesn't add up."

"Ianto, pet, have you remembered anything from before you were arrested?" Gwen asked, her concern etched across her expressive face. We as well as Rhiannon know what a conscience shopper you are, checking expiration dates and all,that why you being late wasn't unusual and didn't set off any alarm with Rhiannon or us.

"Only being at the dry cleaners and Tesco, everything after that is still a complete blank" Ianto replied.

"Tosh what do you have for me?", Jack asked, giving Ianto's hand another reassuring squeeze.

"Jack I scanned CCTV footage from different angles surrounding Tesco and the apartment building. The videos show Ianto was at Tesco, he's seen loading his boot with his purchases at 1:30 and driving off. Nothing out of the ordinary there, no strangers approached the car or anything like that." Taking a deep breath Tosh continued, "Jack I believe someone tampered with the CCTV that surround the area near the apartment it appears to have been blocked for several hours and re-activated later, after Ianto was arrested."

Jack was frowning as he listened; he turned to look at Ianto, "let's go over what we know so far. Today was Ianto's day off; he left here around noon and headed to the cleaners, Tesco, and then to Rhiannon's. We know he visited the cleaner before Tesco, Swanson said they received the call around 3 p.m. Tosh, so are we correct in assuming whatever happened occurred after Ianto left Tesco enroute to Rhiannon.

"Yes, estimating the time of the CCTV footage it all coincides with Swanson's information." Tosh replied. "Ianto, I also had your car towed here. I haven't checked but there doesn't appear to be any damage to it, I assume your shopping is still in the boot."

So much had happen since Tesco he had forgotten about his car, Ianto thanked Tosh while making a mental note to remove his groceries later.

"Tosh before Ianto removes anything from the car, I want you two to do a complete scan of it interior and exterior. If there's anything there we're going to find it. There's no such thing as the perfect crime." Jack said before turning his attention to Gwen.

"Gwen did Andy say if there'd been any new evidence?" He asked

"Yes Jack, the victim Laura Froblisher, attend one of the local universities, and this is where it gets a little strange. She rented the flat over 2 week ago, but continued to live on campus. Andy questioned her roommate who said if she was involved with someone she was very secreted about who he was."

Jack sat pondering the information he had just heard from Gwen when Owen started talking.

"Jack I've completed my examination, ran every bloody test there was on the tea-boy. You were right there was a foreign substance in his blood stream." Owen looks from Ianto to Jack. He knew the information would only fuel his boss' anger. "Jack, Ianto had traces of Choral hydrate in his blood stream."

Hearing this Ianto sat frozen in his seat as Tosh gasped in horror. Owen could see the anger on Jack's face as his hands balled into fists. Owen noticed Ianto squeezing Jack's arm and the older man's features calming.

"Did I miss something?" Gwen inquired, "Owen what is this Choral hydrate?"

"Gwen, Choral hydrate is a powerful sedative, it's known on the street as the Knock Out drug." Owen explained. It's metabolized quickly by the body and therefore it takes very little time for the medication to enter the blood stream and cause the desired effects. Gwen this drug is a central nervous system depressant that causes extreme drowsiness."

After getting a better understanding of the drug, Gwen clapped her hands to her mouth in shock.

Jack had heard enough. Standing with his arms folded he spoke. "This proves Swanson's theory. Someone is sending a message to me or to Torchwood. Ianto, for now I think it's better if Josh is with us. You and I can better protect him and not put your sister and her family in danger. We will collect him tonight and-"

"Jack I don't think that's a good idea" Gwen interrupted, as everyone looked on puzzled.

"Jack think about it, someone went out of his or her way try to frame Ianto for murder. I'm sure they are surfing every new media stream on the Internet looking for some information about his arrest and being charged. Since there isn't any, they will figure out that you pulled some strings. They might try again, and they might not go after just Ianto this time." Gwen explained.

"Bloody hell, I can't believe I'm actually saying this Jack, but for once I agree with Gwen." Owen says, "Josh is much safer where he is". The doctor knew that both men were very protective of their son, and wanted to keep him safe.

Gwen's words struck fear into Ianto at the thought of his and Jack's son being in danger. Ianto couldn't remember what had led to his arrest, but he could remember a conversation with Owen a few weeks ago

~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~

"Ok, spill it Tea-boy" Owen said with annoyance. "What's so important that you have me outside the hub standing here in the hot sun while you chase after the mini captain, that couldn't be discussed inside the hub?"

Ianto roll his eyes "Owen I want to know more about the implant Jack want you to put in Josh. I know we all have them, but he's only four Is it necessary right now?"

Taking a deep breath Owen spoke "bloody hell Ianto, we work for Torchwood, our lives are constantly being put in danger. Jack has accumulated many enemies in his lifetime, they wouldn't think twice about using you or his son as a way to hurt him. Ianto if you're concerned due to his age don't be. I agree with Jack, this will only help to ensure Josh' safety."

~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~

"Jack if you and Tea-boy insist on having Josh here, let one of us get him tonight and bring him back through the underground secret passage."

Jack looked at Ianto who could sense what he was thinking and nodded in agreement.

"Owen, Gwen... Ianto and I agree with you, but with one change", Jack said, "we'll take him to a place where he will be safe as well as happy with someone that he loves and that we trust."

Jack stood clapping his hands together with finality, thanking Gwen for bringing an important fact to their attention, as well as Tosh and Owen for all their hard work as well. "I want you all to go home, get plenty of rest; we'll meet up here tomorrow,An hour later than usual," he said winking at Ianto, who blushed.

This caused Owen to grunt in disgust but everyone could see the slight smirk on his face.

Please Leave Review

~TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , It all belongs to the BBC and profit is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

A/N: Thanks to my awesome beta-reader "J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for her guidance and suggestion to improved this story .This chapter is rate M for self inflicted violence and death .PLEASE LEAVE REVIEW

M-

Chapter-4

Across town in a quiet middle class neighborhood of Cardiff, Liam Spencer a popular literature teacher at one of Cardiff's local universities was relaxing in his living room. Liam for the first time in two years had welcomed the spring break with as much enthusiasm as his students. The scene he had witnessed in the park a few weeks earlier had given him a new purpose in life. He remembered it as if it were yesterday.

~~~Two week earlier~~~~~

Liam Spencer was exhausted by the time he sat on the park bench across from the university. He had endured a rough morning with his literature class, no one seem to be paying attention, except for the annoying young lady in the third row who appeared to have an obsessive crush on him. Begrudgingly he realized that he couldn't really blame his students, this was their last day before spring break.

Standing to discard his uneaten lunch in a nearby bin, he heard the giggling of a young boy. Turning to look, he saw a toddler being watched closely by two men. Memories of his Asil and the future they could have had stirred within him, they had been so much in love with a bright future, until they brought HIM into their life.

'Stop It!' He screamed inwardly, 'that was a lifetime ago. You left London after her death and settled here for a new beginning'. Opening his eyes he was startled to recognize the two men as figures from his past. Liam hurriedly grabbed his assignment book and rushed to the parking lot to get into his car and speed off toward home. Absently thinking that he would call the Dean of the university later explaining he'd had a family emergency.

Twenty minutes later, an emotionally distraught Liam arrived safely home, throwing his books and briefcase onto the dining room table, and going directly to his in home bar. Liam poured himself a shot of brandy, closing his eyes at the burning liquor flowed down his throat.

Running his hand through his hair Liam knew he needed to calm down and think rationally, but one thought keep going through his mind 'How could he look exactly the same and why was HE with him?'

~~~~~PRESENT~~~~~

Lying on his plush black sofa, trying to relax, Liam looked at his watch in frustration. The news broadcast would end in five minutes, why hadn't the murder across town been mentioned? He along with the other spectators had witnessed the young man being led off by the police in handcuffs.

After watching numerous news broadcasts and searching his favorite websites, he still couldn't find anything pertaining to the crime. Liam didn't like this at all. His television remote shattered after being angrily thrown at the wall, one of the batteries rolling under the couch and out of sight. He had gone to great lengths to set this into motion. Using his students' obsessive crush on him to help him pull what she believed was a traditional stag night practical joke on a friend who was about to be married.

A kiss, a hug and promises of things to come between them was all it took to get her help. Tomorrow he would snoop around and see what he could uncover about the arrest.

Getting up from his couch Liam went into his study. Taking a seat behind his antique mahogany desk with matching chair, he opened the bottom desk drawer and retrieved a private investigator's file labeled 'Harkness/Jones'.

Opening the file he browsed through all the information that he, as well as his private investigator had collected on Jack Harkness. Liam had inserted a special incentive into the file, a picture of him with Asil. This picture served as a constant reminder of why he was fighting to make Harkness pay.

Liam had more information on Ianto than Harkness. They had been friends since Uni. his one encounter with Captain Jack Harkness had left him with horrible memories embedded in his mind. Liam's P.I. had informed him of Ianto and Harkness' civil union. It would be his link to taking Harkness down, Ianto would just be collateral damage. It's wasn't like he was completely innocent now that he had made a pact with the devil (Harkness).

Liam had trusted Ianto and seeing him now with Harkness was an act of betrayal in the worst way. He found himself questioning Ianto's sincerity in helping Asil escape Harkness' reign of terror against her that horrible night. A silent tear ran down his cheek as he remembered Asil's screams as Harkness had put his attack in motion.

Liam pulled another file from his desk drawer; this file contained incriminating pictures of Ianto and Laura. Smiling wistfully as he looked through them, he mused 'everything had been going as planned. Ianto, being the person he was, would always help a individual in trouble, so when Laura's car had so unfortunately broken down not far from Tesco, he'd offered to help, taking her and her shopping home. Once there he was given a glass of iced tea as thanks, and five minute later everything was put in motion. Liam stepped in, stripping an unconscious Ianto down to his shorts before placing him on top of the bed next to the nude Laura while he took pictures.

When everything was over Laura had wanted to collect on Liam' promises, that was when she realized he had used her. Erupting into an uncontrollable rage she had grabbed a knife from the kitchen, she tried to get revenge on Liam. But he was too fast for her, avoiding the knife as she blindly struck out, screaming in anger. Laura was hysterical; the man she'd loved and worshiped had used her, Liam hadn't expected this reaction and had tried to calm her while trying to retrieving the knife but Lauren was determined to make him pay and her anger turned insanely deadly as she forcefully plunged the knife into her own chest.

Liam shook violently as images of a bloody Asil, then Laura, flashed before him. Blood so much blood He remembered removing the knife after she'd collapsed to the floor dead. Putting the knife with his things he quickly ran to the kitchen and found a similar knife, wrapping Ianto's limp hand around it before he carried it back to the kitchen and let it fall in the blood pooled on the floor next to Laura's bloodied body. Liam wiped away a tear "I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you Laura, not like this."

Liam rubbed at the small scar from a cut on his hand. He hadn't realized that he'd been injured by Laura until later on, but it didn't matter he didn't exist.

As Liam continued looking through the pictures his voice turned evil "I always believed in planning ahead, you never know when some unforeseen obstacles will appear to stop you. That was a painful lesson I learned the hard way from you, Captain Jack Harkness."

Removing the picture of him and Asil from the first file, Liam ran a loving finger across her face. "Starting tomorrow, Harkness will feel the wrath of my vengeance and your presence will surround him.

Harkness and Torchwood killed you, and covered up your death with a lie, this is all for you my love. Your death will be vindicated."

Please Leave Review

~TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , It all belongs to the BBC and profit is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

A/N: Thanks to my awesome beta-reader "J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for her guidance and suggestion to improve this story .In this chapter a familiar face make an appearance. This is before Mary move to Cardiff with Jack and Ianto.

T

REWRITTEN

Chapter-5

The cogwheel door closed behind the Torchwood team as they left for the day. Jack had sent them home early, wanting them refreshed and well rested for when they began investigating the charges against Ianto the next morning. He and Ianto also needed time to secure their son's safety.

While Jack locked down the hub, making sure it would be secured in their absence while Ianto was in their home in the lower levels, packing Josh's clothes and favorite toys. They would take him somewhere they knew he would be both safe and happy. Pulling out his mobile Ianto called the one person beside Rhiannon and their Torchwood family that he and Jack trusted with their son.

_Ring…Ring…_

"Hello, Curious Wilfred Bookstore."

"Hello mom."

"Hello sweetheart, it's so good to hear from you."

"You too mom, I need to ask a favor, could you please keep Josh with you for a couple of weeks? Torchwood is working on a big case and Jack and I don't want him caught up in it."

"Sweetheart of course I will keep my grandson. The house has been so empty since Wilfred passed; I would love to have him here for longer than his usual weekend visit. But will you and Jack be ok?" Mary asked, deeply concerned.

"Mom, we will be fine, our main concern is for Josh's wellbeing." Ianto said, trying to reassure Mary. "We will bring him over tonight, love you."

"I love you too sweetheart", Mary said before disconnecting.

Mary was glad her grandson would be spending more time with her, but wished it were under better circumstances. She still had the bookstore of course, but when it was closed, she still had a lot of extra time on her hands. Mary often had dinner with Abby and her new husband, and occasionally met up with old friends for lunch and a game of bridge. But what she looked forward to most was her regular weekend visits from her son Wil... Ianto and his family.

Mary had decided that when the time was right she would accept Jack and Ianto's offer to leave Newport and live with them in Cardiff.

Six hours later Jack and Ianto returned to the hub each breathing a sigh of relief. They had taken steps to insure that Rhiannon and her family, along with their son and Mary, wouldn't be put in danger. This was a vivid remind to Ianto why he'd always distanced himself from his family. Only a select few knew of his connection to Rhiannon.

After a hot soothing shower Jack and Ianto laid in bed wrapped in each other's arms, both too tired for anything but sleep. Tomorrow they needed to be alert and ready; Torchwood would restart its intense investigation to uncover the truth.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Morning had arrived too soon for Jack and Ianto, neither of whom had slept for more than three hours. Jack remembered a time when he would rarely sleep; now with Ianto in his life he had welcome the rest while wrapped around his lover.

Having showered and dressed, the pair arrived first in the hub, turning on lights, booting up computers getting things started for the day. Twenty minutes later the other team members arrived and were greeted by the aroma of freshly perked coffee and food, thanks to Ianto. He knew that if there was one thing they needed first thing in the morning, it was his coffee. The sausage rolls were a special treat to show his appreciation for their help.

Jack informed his team they would have a meeting in the conference room. As Tosh, Owen and Gwen took his or her seat, Ianto arrived with more freshly brewed coffee, anticipating that they'd need it.

Jack cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "I received a call from Swanson; the forensic team finished their report. The victim wasn't raped, and showed no signs of a sexual encounter as previous reported, in fact the body showed no signs of a struggle. The cause of death was a punctured lung, which appeared to have been self-inflicted. But here was where it got weird; there were two sets of prints on the murder weapon; Ianto's and a Mr. Ryan Johnson, but not the victim's."

Gwen frowned "Jack it has to be this Ryan if his fingerprints were on the murder weapon, we know Ianto didn't do it".

"Gwen it's not that simple, the Ryan Johnson died six months ago and the wound was self-inflicted" Jack explained. "But it gets even weirder still, the blood found on Ianto's hand wasn't his own or the victims, it belongs to an unknown donor."

**.**

"Bloody hell Jack, this is some weird shit", Owen scowled. "A dead man's prints show up on the murder weapon, blood with no known origin appears on our tea-boy, the victim we assume killed herself with the same knife but left no fingerprints."

"And that is just another reason why this qualifies as a Torchwood case. Gwen I want you and Owen to go to the university, see what you can uncover about our victim, talk to her teachers, her roommate and friends. Owen I have the blood sample running through Torchwood data bank. When we return I hope to have a match. As always be careful, we have no idea what or who we're up against."

Gwen and Owen nodded in agreement

"Tosh you and I are going over to the crime scene, we're going to take scanners and other equipment to see what we can find out that the police didn't." Jack smirked, "Every apartment building and neighborhood has a few nosey neighbors who just love to gossip".

"Ianto while we are gone you're to stay in the hub, monitor the rift. Keep the tourist office closed, I don't want to take any chances until we get a handle on what's going on."

Ianto knew Jack was worried and give him a quick peck on the lips to reassure his husband that he would be ok as they left the hub.

Twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Liam had had a very restless night; morning couldn't come soon enough for him, he needed to make Harkness pay. Liam went to the cafe near Cardiff Central Police Station, where he knew most of the officers ate. Choosing to sit in a booth where he could hear most of the conversations between the officers, everything was pretty much useless chatter until an officer named Andy arrived, being playfully teased by his co-workers.

"Hey Andy, over here!" A brown haired officer called out, "You want to borrow my handcuffs, I hear Harkness snatched another suspect from you" as the other officers roared with laughter.

"Yeah but I never believed he did it", Andy smiled. "Ianto is too decent of a bloke to do something like that."

"And anyway it's no longer our concern. Torchwood has taken over the investigation" Andy added. After hearing that the group moved on to discuss the upcoming championship rugby match.

Liam was furious, he had heard enough. To hell with the justice system! He should have known that Harkness would pull the Torchwood card.

Liam hadn't wanted to take this action, in his mind Ianto was also a victim controlled by Harkness, but he needed to do whatever it took to make Harkness pay. The three of them had known of his reputation before they sought him out. They had underestimated how ruthless he was, how stupid of them to think that he would help them save Asil.

Ianto checked his watch; the mail should have arrived in the tourist office by now. After a quick trip up to retrieve it, Ianto was sitting at his desk in the hub, sorting through the mail when a brown legal envelope with his name on it caught his eye. Pushing the other mail aside he opened the envelope to find a picture with him sprawled on a bed with a nude Laura Froblisher on top of him.

After overcoming his initial shock he noticed there was a note attached 'Meet me in front of the Millennium center at 3 pm. If you don't show up I will distributive damaging pictures of you and the murder victim to every news media in Cardiff. Come alone. I will make contact.'

Checking his watch again Ianto ran a hand through his hair in frustration, he had less than twenty minutes to get to the stadium, why had he waited so long to collect the mail? Ianto knew Jack would be angry, but he needed to confront this person who was threatening to destroy his life and family. Taking the envelope with its contents, Ianto rushed out of the hub.

Arriving at the Millennium Center, Ianto paced nervously as he watched each stranger that passed, wondering if he or she was the one. Suddenly he hears a familiar voice that he had long forgotten.

"Hello Ifan."

Seeing Liam again, Ianto went through two very different emotions; first was happiness as tears of joy ran down his face as he embraced the man who had been his best friend since Uni. Then suddenly shock remembering why he was there and the note saying "I would make contact."

Ianto felt his whole world come crashing down around him. With a shaky voice barely above a whisper he spoke, "It was you... You did this to me... Why?"

Liam in spite of his anger had embraced the man whom he once had considered his and Asil's best friend. While tears of sadness and regret poured down his face he felt Ianto's body collapse against him after he had cleverly injected him with a strong sedative.

Please Leave Review

~TBC~


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , It all belongs to the BBC and profit is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

A/N: Thanks to my awesome beta-reader "J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for her guidance and suggestion to improved this story. Thanks to everyone who took the time to review and favorite this story.

T

Chapter-6

Thirty minutes after leaving the hub Jack and Tosh arrived at the crime scene; the door to Laura Froblisher's flat was still cordoned off with yellow crime scene tape. Once inside they went to work trying to uncover any evidence that would help identify who or whom had targeted Ianto. They were both frustrated as they exited the flat an hour later, they knew no more than they had before. Suddenly Jack spotted an elderly lady staring at them in the hallway, flashing his 1000 watt smile he winked at Tosh while whispering "nosy neighbor 12 o' clock".

Emma Davies was a refined elderly lady in her late sixties who lived two doors down from the victim's apartment. She had heard talking in the hallway and ventured outside her door to see what was going on.

"You know you're not supposed to be in there" Emma says with a stern voice, resting both hands on her cane.

"It's ok we're with the police" Jack responded with a flirty smile as he approached her. Jack introducing himself and Tosh to Emma while reaching out for her hand and gently kissing it. "And who do I have the pleasure of talking to?"

Emma looks over her eyeglasses at Tosh "You better watch this one, he's a charmer." This caused Tosh to blush.

"I'm Emma Davies; did they find out who killed that poor young lady?"

"No we're still investigating, Jack and I are here to talk to the neighbors to learn if anyone had seen or heard anything." Tosh replied with a smile.

Jack's instinct told him that Emma could possibly be their first break in the case. With an even brighter smile Jack charmed Emma into talking to them. Once inside her stylishly furnished apartment Emma offered them tea. As they took their seats on the couch Emma's cat Miss Puss hissed at them before jumping off the couch running into the next room.

Emma served them tea on a silver tray before sitting next to Tosh, gracious sipping her tea Emma began to tell them all she knew. "The young lady was rarely home and the time I did see her she was with this young man she claimed was her brother. "Who did she think she was fooling?" Emma scowled. "You don't look at your brother like that."

Emma's comment caused Jack and Tosh to share a curious glance.

"Emma do you think you could recognize him if you saw him again?" Jack inquired.

"Maybe, but one thing I'm positive of is that the young man they took out of here that night wasn't him. That night was his first time here."

"Emma how can you be sure that was his first time?" Tosh asked, hoping for a positive answer.

"I'm a retired music teacher", Emma said. Pointing to the white grand piano in the family room, "and give private piano lessons here in my home. I have to look out for my young students when they arrive and leave since Ryan died."

Emma is interrupted by Miss Puss jumping up in her lap, rubbing the cat's silky black fur she continued. "Oh, sorry young lady, to answer your question, I heard her thanking him for coming to her rescue as they enter her apartment, something about her car. I've never seen him before or since."

Jack frowned, "Emma who was Ryan?"

Emma sighed, "Ryan Johnson was the former tenant who lived in that flat, he would help me look out for my young students until they're pick-up arrived. The poor dear died in a car accident, hit by a drunk driver a few months ago coming home from work. When will people learn that drinking and driving will only lead to disaster?"

Jack and Tosh could see that Emma was still pained by Ryan's death and decided against pressing her for more information. They would seek farther information on their own.

Jack and Tosh thanked Emma as they left her apartment, going back to the hub with their first positive piece of information. There had been another man in Laura Froblisher's life, or at least in her apartment. The knife had to be left over from the previous tenant. That would explain the dead man's fingerprints on the murder weapon along with Ianto's.

Jack came to realize every piece of information pointed to this being an elaborate set-up with Ianto as the pawn in one of his enemies' devious plan to seek revenge on him. But which one? He had made so many during his immortal lifetime.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtw

Owen couldn't believe they had wasted half the morning talking to Dean Chancellor's snotty middle aged secretary Mrs. Bell. Dean Chancellor, like most of the staff had already left for spring break. The woman had been reluctant to answer their questions; it was only with Gwen persistence they were able to obtain a record of Laura classes and teachers. Owen had sarcastically whispered to Gwen that she(Mrs Bell) must have left her broom at home, his comment made Gwen giggle, earning her another stoic scowls from the lady.

With most of the students and staff gone due to spring break, Gwen and Owen were lucky to question Laura's roommate Chelsea before she also left campus. Chelsea was still stunned by her roommate's death and was unaware of her having a flat. She had never seen her with anyone, but Laura was very secretive about her personal life. Chelsea only knew of her crush on Mr. Spencer her literature teacher, who completely ignored her outside the classroom.

Owen and Gwen arrived back at the hub after visiting Cardiff University only to find the hub empty and Owen in dire need of a cup of Ianto's coffee.

As Tosh and Jack arrived back in the hub, Jack was instantly alarmed hearing Owen calling out repeatedly for Ianto.

~~~~~~~~Millennium Stadium ~~~~~~~~

Liam hadn't expected their meeting to end this way, but Ianto had let his shields down and Liam had entered his mind. Ianto had started to put things into prospective. After all they were both empaths, which along with other special abilities was why Torchwood had been so eager to recruit them.

Liam had started to panic, how would he get Ianto to his car? Lucky for him a Good Samaritan who had witnessed Ianto's collapse offered to assist Liam with someone he believed to be a sick friend to his car.

Now at a place he once considered home, Liam sat near Ianto waiting patiently for him to wake. He knew he would have questions; he had heard his thoughts and sensed his pain and confusion. But he also sensed fear of losing Harkness, there was something he was keeping from him, but what?

Liam ran his hand through Ianto's hair "You were always a kindred heart looking out for others more so than yourself. Is that how Harkness swayed you and captured your heart?" Liam's mind flashed back to their first meeting.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

Liam and Ianto met in college when they were paired as roommates their first year. They didn't hit it off to begin with, and after constant quarrelling and childish pranks, Ianto decided to seek another roommate. That was when they called a truce and a friendship was formed. It was during that time they felt comfortable enough to reveal how they could sense how the other was planning on aggravated them.

They made a pact never to reveal their empathic abilities to anyone else. After that Liam and Ianto went everywhere together when not in class, and when Ianto introduce Liam to his chemistry classmate, Asil, they fell madly in love.

Liam could always be found with Asil and Ianto with his girlfriend Alice. That changed when a special government agency came to the university. It was during that time that Asil, Ianto and Liam were recruited. Alice would later reveal to have been a mole planted by Yvonne Hartman, who possessed special abilities to help locate and recruit new employees who also had special abilities for Torchwood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~END FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~

As Ianto began to stir he could tell he was laying on something that was worse than Jack's old camp bed in the bunker. He couldn't help but think how ironic it was that for the second time in a week he would awaken in an unfamiliar place. The different now was he wasn't with a stranger, but a person he had known since university and considered a good friend.

Ianto slowly opens his eyes and is horrified by his surroundings. This place, oh my god, not this place. It was in every nightmare he'd ever had since Canary Wharf.

Please Leave Review

~TBC~


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , It all belongs to the BBC and profit is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

A/N: Thanks to my awesome beta-reader "J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for her guidance and suggestion to improved this story. THANK YOU to everyone who took the time to leave a review.

T

Chapter-7

Ianto slowly opened his eyes only to be horrified by his surroundings. This place has been in every nightmare he's ever had since Canary Wharf. Nothing had changed from the tattered couch he awakens on, to the mismatched chairs at the kitchen table.

While scanning the room his eyes fell on the one other friend besides Tosh he'd believed would always remain by his side. But that was destroy with the realization that Liam was the one he was meeting.

Before Ianto could speak Liam took the lead. "Ianto when we came up with the plan to seek out Harkness to help Asil, we knew of his reputation and were prepared, if necessary, to use it against him. It was Asil, you and I against them (Torchwood). They were the ones who would've destroyed Asil without a second thought, never trying to save her. My greatest fear came true when Harkness killed her."

"Liam what has this to do with what you've done to me? Framing me for murder? You were supposed to be my friend!'' Ianto asked, angry as well as confused.

"It has everything to do with it!" Liam shouted. "How could you be with him after what he did? He killed Asil, destroyed the happiness and future we would have had together. Then he finds the same thing with you her best friend that he took from her and me."

Ianto listen to Liam as tears ran down his cheek "Liam we did everything we could, but Asil was gone long before we took her off that conversion unit. We were blinded by our love and belief that we could fix Save her. We were wrong. I have to live everyday with the guilt for the innocent people she killed. I know you didn't want to hear this at the time neither did I, but Jack was right. He had no choice, Asil had to be stopped."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Liam shouted, "Is that what you tell yourself when you're fucking Harkness, to help ease your guilty conscience? Don't look at me like that. I know about the two of you. Tell me this, how does it feel knowing you're sleeping with the man that murder my fiancee , your supposed best friend? Is that why you call her Lisa, to help erase the truth?"

"Newsflash Mr. Ianto Harkness-Jones, you can call her Lisa but it's still Asil no matter how you reverse it."

Ianto listened, devastated by the harsh words he was hearing. Had Liam blamed him for Lisa/Asil's death? Was this supposed to be his penance? Going to prison for a murder he hadn't committed, to pay for the one he believed he helped commit with his betrayal, by being with Jack.

Ianto decided to take a different approach. This wasn't the Liam he remembered; something had to happen to set this all in motion.

"Liam, Asil wouldn't want this" Ianto said pleadingly. "She would want you to be go on with your life and be happy. You were supposed to destroy all this."

Liam took a deep, shuddering breath. "How dare you tell me what Asil would want I couldn't erase her as easily as you. This is all I had left of her; this place gave me strength as well as comfort. Did you know I work at Cardiff University now? No, because just like Asil, you erased me from your life. When you stayed with Harkness and Torchwood after Asil's death, I had nothing but this place that held so many memories of her and our struggles to save her."

Ianto listened silently keeping his shields up. He knew his moment of weakness had given Liam the upper hand at the Millennium Center; he didn't want him to get it again.

"I remember how you and I worked so hard to find the perfect place to care for Asil, until we could sneak her into the hub. This abandoned warehouse was it, secluded on the outskirts of Cardiff." Liam smirked "The owner was more than happy to get rid of it".

"At night while you kept Harkness away, I stayed with Asil. Sneaking in and out of the hub through the secret passage we found. Bringing in any supplies Asil needed."

"That horrible night still burns in my brain like an inferno I had gone to the airport to meet Dr. Tanizaki, unaware he had called you and took a cab. If I hadn't gone to the airport she would still be alive and be cured."

"Dr. Tanizaki was able to make her breathe on her own again, without the help of a machine, but Harkness was back before he could finish, I watch from afar as Asil started to lose her battle with reality, she never would have killed the delivery girl, Dr. Tanizaki or attacked you, if Harkness and his team hadn't arrived and stopped Dr. Tanizaki from completing his treatment. Asil's conversion was incomplete he could have saved her."

"Liam that isn't true, I tried to reason with Asil but she wouldn't listen. I didn't understand at the time, but Asil mind was slowly being taken over by the Cybermen components that had been implanted", Ianto paused before continuing, "In my eyes Jack was the monster, but that wasn't true. We could have endangered thousands of innocent lives by our actions; we would have been the monsters."

"He is a monster!" Liam yelled. "Did you know Asil and I were about to leave when we heard Harkness threaten you at gunpoint? Giving you an ultimatum, either you kill Asil in ten minutes or he would come back and kill you both. That was when she completely lost it, she refused to leave thinking Harkness would hurt you."

"I ran back to get a sedative and when I returned Harkness had sprayed her with what smelled like barbecue sauce. It summoned that prehistoric creature, I watched as that beast ripped her apart, killing her while Harkness stood with his team and watched. I was devastated; I ran and ran until you found me here."

Ianto listened, stunned by Liam's words. His account of Asil's actions that night was distorted; Asil's mind had been controlled by her Cyber components. If Jack hadn't stopped her she would have killed everyone and convert him and Liam. Hearing Liam call his name Ianto refocused on his captor.

"Ianto, you used to come around every day but then you stopped. One week later, I found an envelope on the table stuffed with money, a plane ticket and a new identity. You said for me to destroy all this and forget Torchwood. You couldn't come to see me anymore. Why ...Why did you abandon me when I needed you? Why Ianto?"

"I was being watched. No one trusted me; I didn't know what Jack was going to do." Ianto painfully explained. "I had betrayed him and my teammates, by Torchwood protocol I was a traitor and should be executed. But Jack gave me another chance and with time and hard work the incident was forgiven by my teammates but not forgotten."

"Liam, you had lost so much I didn't want you to suffer any more. So I kept your involvement a secret giving you the name Liam Spencer, I put your birth name on the list of deceased Torchwood employees, Jack thinks I did it all myself."

Liam was shocked by Ianto's admission, his irrational mind told him it wasn't to protect him, it was to keep Ianto's lover from learning the depth of his deceit and betrayal. Liam growled as he realized this was what he had sensed in Ianto, his fear of Harkness finding out.

Taking a deep breath Ianto nervously spoke, "Liam why am I here?"

"Because you are my key to Harkness, "Liam smirked. "Jack Harkness killed my Asil, I have tried to put it behind me, in fact I had finally decided to destroy this secluded warehouse with all its memories and return to London when I spotted you two in the park together. How could you start a family with him? Why should I be alone and in pain and he not suffering at all?"

Ianto had heard enough, he had to do something. Instead of helping Liam he had caused him more pain and grief. He should have retconned him, but he hadn't wanted to take the memories of Asil from him. All these months, years, he has been a walking time bomb ready to explode. Now he had to correct his mistake.

Ianto was so deep in memories and his own guilt; he had let his shields down again. Liam picked upon his thoughts and lunged at Ianto with another drug filled syringe, but this time Ianto had also entered Liam's mind. Before Liam could inject Ianto, he wrestled the syringe from him and plunged it into Liam's thigh.

As Liam's awareness faded into darkness Ianto spoke, his voice shaking with venomous rage "You think I'm going to let you destroy my life and hurt my family after all the pain and torture I suffered in the aftermath of the Asil the Cyberwoman fiasco? I went through Hell to help Asil and protect you. Think again!"

Please Leave Review

~TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , It all belongs to the BBC and profit is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

A/N:Many thanks to ,J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for her brilliant ideas and beta-ing of this story,PLEASE LEAVE REVIEW

T

Chapter-8

As Tosh scanned through CCTV footage from different areas surrounding the hub on her computer Jack stood near her desk with his arms folded tightly across his chest. He was furious, how could he keep Ianto safe when he wouldn't follow his request? He had asked his husband to stay in the hub. Jack took a deep breath, calming himself as Gwen entered the hub from the tourist office.

"Jack there's nothing out of place in the tourist office" Gwen said as she returned, sitting at her desk with a small sigh. "He probably just wanted some fresh air to try and help jog his memory."

"Brilliant, Tea-boy takes a nature walk while he's being stalked by a psycho." Owen mumbled to himself, slouching at his station.

"Jack, Gwen may be right, there's nothing out of the ordinary on the CCTV footage, Ianto going about his normal routine, collecting the empty coffee mugs, checking the rift indicator, collecting and sorting the mail, checking his watch and leaving "

"Wait a minute Tosh rewind the footage", Jack said as Tosh frowned doing as he'd asked. "Stop! Stop there!" Jack shouted, pointing at the footage as Owen and Gwen joined him, crowding behind Tosh.

"Jack you're right," Tosh said pushing her glasses up her nose. "How I missed that..." Jack squeezed Tosh's shoulder giving her a reassuring smile. They all watched as Ianto was shown looking at something he'd received in the mail and becoming visibly upset, before checking his watch rushing out of the hub.

"Dammit Ianto" Jack snapped, pulling out his mobile for the third time since he learned his lover was missing. Clicking one on his speed dial, it still went straight to Ianto's voicemail. .Disconnecting he made another call, hearing the familiar voice on the other end he spoke with his usual cheerful flirty antics "Hi Mary, how is my favorite mother-n-law?"

"Hi Jack, I hope I'm your only M-I-L", Mary replies with a laugh. "This is a pleasant surprise two calls in one day. Good thing I'm not paranoid, I would think you and my son don't trust me with my grandson" Mary said teasingly.

"So my better half called checking on our son also? Jack inquired with laughter. Although he knew Mary was only teasing he still reassured her that he and Ianto had the upmost trust in her.

"Yes, he just hung up twenty minutes ago, said he had to get back to the hub, before you decided to cook dinner. He did talk to Josh before he went down for his nap; I can call you when he wakes."

"No, that won't be necessary Mary, I'll call him tomorrow. Goodbye for now."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief hearing that Ianto had called Mary, "maybe I'm reading too much into this". Jack sighed, "But it was obvious something in the post upset him before he left."

Snapping back into Captain Mode, Jack announced "let's get back to work, Gwen find out what you can on Ryan Johnson. Apparently he was the former tenant of the flat Laura Froblisher rented. I want to know what happen to his personal belongings, I believe the knife was his. Owen I need you to check if the Torchwood data base found a match for the blood sample. Tosh forward me the results of the scan on Ianto car. I'll be in my office."

Jack sat behind his desk running his hands through his hair in frustration. He had always known his enemies and knew how to deal with them, but this was different. He had no clue.

Tosh stood at Jack's door watching him for a moment before knocking. Getting his attention she slipped into the chair opposite him and passed him her report.

"Jack, Gwen and I went over Ianto's car. There was nothing there."

"Thanks Tosh, this is so frustrating and Ianto leaving the hub is not helping." Jack sighed.

Tosh could see the pain in Jack's eyes and something else, fear; fear that he wouldn't be able to protect his family. How could Jack battle enemies he didn't know? Tosh was unaware of the tears that had run down her cheeks as she watched Jack. But before Jack could move Tosh stopped him, standing herself and walking toward the door "Jack you and Ianto have a special bond, reach out to him." She smiled, wiping away the tears, as she rubbed her neck simulating the shape of a necklace.

Jack looked at Tosh and frowned before he understood, grabbing her and kissing her forehead.

After Tosh left, Jack closed the blinds and locked the door. What he was about to do only one other person beside himself was aware of and that was Tosh. Taking a seat behind his desk he rested his head back, closing his eyes dropping his mental barriers to reach out to Ianto. Tosh was the only member of his team that knew of Ianto's ability, she had found out when she had possession of the alien necklace.

twtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwtwt

After placing Liam's unconscious body on the tattered couch he had awakened on, Ianto knew he had to put aside his anger and work fast. Immediate damage control was needed to cover up this horrible mess he'd help to create. Pulling out his mobile his first call was to Mary, knowing Jack he would call her sooner or later.

Ianto also knew Jack rarely checked his voicemail, sometimes he wondered if he forgot how, that was his next move, leaving Jack a message that he needed to get out, to try and remember, he loved him and not to be angry. The fact Jack couldn't trace his cell or implant so far out of Cardiff was another reason they had chosen this place as a hideout for Asil.

Next Ianto went through the warehouse, making sure there was no personal information left that would connect him or Liam.

After Ianto put Liam's still unconscious body in the passenger seat of Liam's car, he watched the fire he set to the three rooms that made up the warehouse slowly spread. Since it was secluded there was no one around to call the fire department, as Ianto drove away in Liam's car he could see the structure of the warehouse collapse into a fiery inferno as roaring hot flames shot into the air along with huge plumes of smoke, breaking glass flying in every direction.

Ianto drove with great urgency to the address listed on Liam's ID, he knew what he had to do. Ianto couldn't help but cringing, inward thinking how he along with his teammates had criticized Gwen for her retconing of Rhys, and here he was about to do the same thing, using retcon for his own selfish reasons. He was no better than Gwen, in fact he was worse. His whole existence at Torchwood had started with lies and he's still keeping secrets.

Ianto managed to get Liam into his flat without being noticed, laying the man on his couch, Ianto was pleased to see Liam had done well for himself, he just needed to let go of the past.

While Liam lay unconscious, Ianto took the time to check his flat, removing anything that may be connected back to him or Jack, Ianto cringed with horror at the pictures and PI reported he found in the study drawer, shredding everything with the machine in Liam's study before placing the contents in a plastic bag, and hiding it near the front door.

Satisfied that he had checked everything, going into the kitchen Ianto filled a glass with water, dissolving a few retcon tablets into it. As Liam started to stir, Ianto helped him to sit up telling him to sip the water slowly, it would help him. Ianto breathed a sigh of relief as a confused Liam drank the last of the water before he realized where he was and his anger toward Ianto returned, but another wave of drowsiness hit him before he could retaliate against Ianto.

Ianto knew he had taken a chance giving Liam the retcon so soon after the sedative, but he needed to correct his mistake. No matter what Liam had done to him, he once again had to take responsibility for his part.

As Liam lay back on the couch Ianto started to feed him new memories, Asil dying in London of natural causes in her sleep before their wedding. Liam decided to start over, leaving London for Cardiff and working at the university. None of them were involved with Torchwood."

Leaving Liam's flat with the shredded files, Ianto was ecstatic he could go collect his son and continue with his life, as he felt Jack trying to break through his mental barriers; he smiled as he sent Jack a word of endearment, saying he was on his way home.

But unbeknown to Ianto, Liam stood in his window watching him leave with a sinister smile.

Please Leave Review

~TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , It all belongs to the BBC and profit is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

A/N:Thanks to my awesome beta-reader "J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for her guidance and suggestion to improved this story. Thanks to everyone who took the time to review and favorite this story.

T

Chapter-9

Liam stood unseen near his window watching Ianto leave with a venomous laugh; He had given Ianto a false sense of confidence that he had eliminated him as a threat to his and Harkness' happy existence. Little did Ianto know, Liam had already regained consciousness while Ianto carried him into his flat.

~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

Liam POV

Ianto laid me on my black velvet sofa after carrying me into my flat. Pretending to be unconscious I watched him through slightly opened eyes as he searched my home like a common thief.

I heard a buzzing near my ear, some little pesky creature had gotten in through the window but I was able to ignore it; the slightest move would give me away.

Asil had tried to warn me that Ianto was changing but I hadn't wanted to listen. At night I lay with Asil, comforting her when the pain became unbearable, reassuring her that Dr. Tanizaki would give us a chance for a future with a normal life. It was usually while Ianto went to Harkness' bunker under his office, or took his boss to his flat.

Asil had wonder why Ianto was so willing to go to Harkness at night. She had voiced her suspicion that there was more to his nightly visit with the man than he let on, but I had ignored her accusations as utter nonsense. My best friend was as straight as an arrow. I refused to acknowledge Ianto could be falling for Harkness, what a fool I was and it cost Asil her life.

He moved on to my study, 'Oh crap! The PI report and pictures; he was going to find them. Calm down, I have to calm down, breathe ' I hear him using the shredder, he's destroying the evidence. 'This proves once and for all that Ianto will do anything to protect Harkness and himself. But it doesn't matter, I have copies at the warehouse; I'll go collect them tomorrow.'

I need to know what he's planning, but I can't enter his mind he would know that I'm awake; must keep my barriers up, he will only encounter darkness and an unconscious void if he tries to read me.

Liam watched Ianto re-enter the room, placing a bag by the door before walking into his kitchen. Opening his eyes a little more while Ianto's back was turned away from him, Liam noticed the bag by the door was full of shredded paper. Following Ianto's movements in his kitchen, Liam sees him remove a small pill from a white envelope he'd stored in his wallet.

Liam is hit with a sense of awareness, seething with anger, 'Retcon! Ianto is going to freaking retcon me. Oh how I'm going to make him suffer. I might not be able to kill Harkness, but I will make his existence so unbearable that he will plead for death.'

After he left the kitchen, I watched as Ianto placed a glass of water on the table near, taking a seat opposite. I decided it was time to stir, giving him the impression I was just awakening. Ianto helped me to sit up, telling me to sip the water he offered saying "slowly, it will help", with a concerned and comforting voice. I knew now that that voice was as fake as our friendship.

As soon as Liam heard Ianto close his front door, he immediately rushed to the bathroom and threw up the water he had consumed. Opening the medicine cabinet and removing an unmarked bottle that contained the liquid form of something he'd saved from his days at Torchwood, he drank it all. Wiping his mouth Liam hurried to the window to watch as Ianto got into a taxi not far from his flat, a sinister smile on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

Liam clenched his fists furiously; blood dripped onto the floor from where his nails had dug into his hand at the memory of Ianto trying to give what he had thought was a drowsy Liam, false memories. Liam now knows Asil's murder was covered up by both Harkness and Ianto; he has never known a more agonizing realization of betrayal and deceit before now.

Moving away from the window, Liam became aware the wet feeling of blood on his palm and rushed back to the bathroom he clean his hand and apply antiseptic and a plaster. Liam smiled as a plan formed in his mind. Ianto had told him how his teammates had turned against him, no one had trusted him.

Going into his family room, he pushed his couch away from the wall; dropping to his knees he removed a small rug that was covering a floor safe. Keying in Asil's birthday he opened the safe to reveal all the secret research they had collected before Ianto had approached Harkness to get into Torchwood. Ianto had no idea the research still existed. Liam smiled at the last file he pulled out.

Closing his safe and returning everything to it normal position, Liam went into his dining room and placed each file on the table, Gwen, Tosh, and Owen pushing Suzie aside, Liam smirked as he reviewed each file. In plotting his revenge, he would use Ianto's teammates to destroy him and turn Harkness against him, and then Ianto would be alone just like him.

For Harkness he had an even more sinister punishment planned that would require a more devious and cunning, heartless mind. Liam had also planned a final blow for the Harkness-Jones couple that would totally destroy their world.

Please Leave Review

~TBC~


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , It all belongs to the BBC and profit is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

A/N:Many thanks to the awesome J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for beta-ing this rating on this chapter is (M) due to sexual leave reviews

M-Due to sexual content

Chapter-10

As Ianto closed the door to Liam's flat behind him, for the first time since he'd awakened in Laura Froblisher's flat, he was feeling relaxed. Like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, even though the guilt of knowing that he was indirectly to blame for her death would always haunt him.

Once outside, Ianto turned swiftly as an uneasy feeling of being watched caused him to shiver. Scanning the immediate area he could see no one so Ianto sighed; this whole incident had taken a more emotional toll on him than he had realized or cared to admit.

Finding a bin away from Liam's flat Ianto disposed of the shredded files while waiting for the taxi he had called.

Ianto let his mental shields down, allowing Jack's feelings of warmth and love to wash over him. He basked in emotional bliss, content with the knowledge he could finally bring his son home and enjoy his family without fear of them being hurt or taken from him.

While Ianto was absently admiring the upscale neighborhood that Liam lived in, even across the city, Jack could sense Ianto's desire for them to move out of the hub; to have a home with a backyard where Josh could play with his cousins David and Mica. As the taxi pulled along the curb, Ianto let Jack know he was on his way home to him

In his office Jack breathed a sigh of relief that his husband was safe and coming home. Jack opened his blinds and unlocked his door, coming out of his office he asked Tosh if there was any rift activity predicted.

Hearing there wasn't any, Jack ordered his team to finish up what they was working on and go home

"Jack are you sure? Ianto is still missing." Gwen asked, utterly bewildered by Jack's orders.

Jack look at Tosh with a smile and conspiratorial wink, before speaking;

"Gwen, Ianto is not missing, in fact he's on his way home now."

Jack replied, clapping his hands together with a broad smile, he once again instructed his team to tidy up and go home. "Tomorrow I want you all well rested; we have wasted too much time on the Froblisher case, it's time we worked harder to close it. And Owen I need a name to go with that blood sample like yesterday."

"Listen oh fearless leader, I'm not a miracle worker. The Torchwood data base is compiled of tens of thousands of names!" Owen scowled, "but we should have our answer tomorrow".

Jack nodded as Owen grabbed his coat, followed by Tosh and a reluctant Gwen as they left the hub...

Ianto arrived back at the hub and entering through the tourist office took the stairs to their home. Once inside Ianto place the take-out from Jack's favorite Italian restaurant on the table, knowing Jack would be in the hub, he went looking for him.

Ianto found Jack locking down the hub, securing it for the night with everyone else already gone. As their eyes met, Ianto knew exactly why he was fighting so hard to keep his husband and son safe. Their lips met in a steamy, passionate kiss.

By the time Jack and Ianto had reached their home in the lower levels, the take out was forgotten as clothes were strewn everywhere their naked bodies rubbed against each other in a build-up of heat and friction. Jack pushed Ianto down onto the bed, and leaned in to kiss him long and hard, whispering words of endearment in his ear.

As their hardened erections rubbed against each other Jack pulled away to grab the necessary supplies, pausing briefly before gently entering Ianto in a single, steady thrust. Later as they lay in the blissful afterglow, Jack noticed Ianto had tears in his eyes.

"Ianto what's wrong?" asked Jack worriedly.

"It's nothing Jack, these are tears of happiness" Ianto explained, memories of Liam and what he could have lost remaining fresh in his mind.

Snuggling closer to Jack, taking a deep breath Ianto nervously spoke "Jack, about today "

"Let's forget it Ianto, you're home safe in my arms, that's all I care about. But promise me it will never happen again". Jack said as he gently began to kiss and nuzzle Ianto's neck.

Ianto turned, whispering his promise as he kissed Jack hungrily as they made love again before cleaning each other up and falling asleep in each others' arms.

Later Ianto was shaken awake by nightmare of the day's earlier events. Quietly slipping out of Jack's embrace so as not to wake him, Ianto went to the bathroom. After relieving himself he pulled on a pair of track pants and a tee shirt before quietly closing the bedroom door and going into the kitchen. Flipping on the light he saw that Jack at some point had put the take-out in the fridge.

Unable to go back to sleep, Ianto headed up into the hub proper and started to clean. With a garbage bag held in one hand he emptied all the overfilled wastebaskets and cleaned each of his teammate's desks before going into the kitchen and washing the soiled cups that had been left in the sink. After the hub and kitchen were clean, Ianto took a deep breath before venturing into the autopsy bay, dreading what Owen had left.

While cleaning and sterilizing Owens' medical instruments of alien goo, and mysterious fluids off the floor, Ianto couldn't fathom how one individual could be so sloppy. Satisfied that everything was perfect, he stood up from where he had been crouched, scrubbing a particularly stubborn stain with small smile.

Ianto was grabbing the garbage bag, ready to leave when one of the Owens' machines started blinking; alerting him the test he had been running was complete. Looking at the results Ianto is stunned to see Liam's biological name on the printout, then he realized Liam had to have been bleeding. That was the unknown blood sample. Ianto quickly deleted Liam's name, took the sample and contaminated it.

Going to Gwen's desk he pulled up the CCTV footage of the hub, making sure there was no evidence of what he had done. Shutting Gwen's computer down, Ianto lay his head on her desk as a few silent tears fell, whispering; "please let this nightmare end".

Please Leave Review

~TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, It all belongs to the BBC and profit is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

A/N:Many Thanks to "J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for beta-ing this chapter making it better, you're fantastic. Also thanks to everyone who took the time to review and put this story on alert.

T

Chapter-11

After composing himself Ianto returned to his home in the lower level, removing his clothes he eased back into bed where Jack embraced him, his lips pressing a kiss to Ianto's temple he whispered "Don't think I didn't know you were gone".

Ianto turned, kissing his husband gently on the lips and murmured "I would be hurt if you hadn't".

The next morning the team members arrived in the hub to find Jack and Ianto happily working as if the day before never happened. This was something Gwen hadn't expected, so ignoring Owen and Tosh's advice to let it go, Gwen was determined to get an answer to where Ianto was and why did he leave the hub so abruptly even after Jack had asked him not to.

Gwen knew the perfect opportunity was during Jack's morning briefing in the conference room. As Ianto took his seat beside Jack he could feel Gwen's eyes on him. Ianto smirked, remembering Rhiannon warning him after meeting Gwen "Ianto you watch that one, she's like a mother-in-law with and old refrigerator; in everyone's business and can't keep a damn thing".

Anticipating Gwen's move, Ianto spoke before she had the chance, apologizing to his teammates for any inconvenience he might have caused them, going on to explain that he had become overwhelmed by his current situation and had needed fresh air.

"But Ianto you left here obviously upset after reading a letter you received in the post" Gwen said, refusing to let it go.

"Gwen my personal life is no concern of yours, only Jack and the people I chose to tell." Ianto snapped. "That post was personal, you seem to have forgotten that I live here; you're not the only one that has a personal life outside this job." Pushing his chair back Ianto stood, walking out of the conference room and leaving Gwen dumfounded, as everyone else followed.

The next couple of days were filled with Jack being angry as well as frustrated with constant rift alerts and Weevil sightings disrupting their investigation into the Froblisher case, which was going nowhere. The only bright moment was his daily phone call with his son, who was still with Mary, although he and Ianto made regular visits when work permitted, they really wanted their son back home with them.

Although Torchwood had taken over the case, Det. Swanson contacted Capt. Harkness, wanting to maintain the trust Ianto's liaison between the two organizations had created, to inform him that with all the evidence and forensic reports pointing to the fatal wound of Laura Froblisher being self inflicted, Cardiff PD had ruled her death as suicide and had official closed the case from their end. There was no substantial evidence to indicate foul play or any involvement by Mr. Jones, other than waking up in the apartment with the deceased. Keeping with regulations Det. Swanson cleared her throat"Captain Harkness, if you have no further questions, my department has officially closed this case."

Jack had no other choice but to agree with her, but he couldn't shake the feeling there was more to this. He had hoped they would get a lead from the blood sample but even that hadn't panned out. Jack was beginning to wonder if there a higher force at work here. Whoever was targeting him and Torchwood was still out there and that didn't sit well with him.

Across town in his upscale neighborhood, Liam knew he had to plan his next attack very carefully; he wouldn't get another chance at this. So he would have to wait patiently before he made his next move, putting all his pawns in place and catching Ianto completely off guard. Failure wasn't an option.

As time passed, Ianto was more relaxed and confident that that part of his past was gone forever. As his life fell back into its normal routine, or what was considered normal for Torchwood; Rift alerts, alien sightings, Owen needing his caffeine fix along with sarcastic remarks, Tosh sitting quietly at her computer as she and Ianto exchanged look when Gwen refused to accept everything isn't about her, her challenging Jack on most of his decisions.

Monday morning as the team arrived for work everyone noticed a change in Owen, Ianto was no longer being call tea-boy; the sarcastic remark was there but in a more cheerful, teasing way. By lunch time no one could take it anymore.

"Ok, Owen what the hell is going on?" Gwen demanded to know.

"Yeah Owen, what gives?" Tosh, Ianto and Jack asked, also wanting to know.

Owen reluctantly told them about his weekend, meeting a young lady that was completely different from the ones he often encountered while out on the pull. He hadn't felt this way since Katie and that's all he's going to say, not wanting to jinx it.

Ianto was worried about Tosh, knowing she was secretly in love with Owen, but to his surprise Tosh was happy for the man, not only had Owen met someone Tosh had also, a professor that had been at the symposium on new technology she'd attended over the weekend. She had told him she worked for the Cardiff Tourist Board and he worked at one of the larger universities in Cardiff.

By Friday afternoon normalcy for the Torchwood team ceased to exist. Owen who had gone to lunch with his new love, returned to the hub carrying two long white boxes wrapped with a red bows containing what he believed were flowers for Gwen and Tosh.

As Owen passed each box to the one who's name was on the card, Gwen screamed in excitement knowing hers must be from Rhys. Deep down Tosh hoped hers were from her new friend, Owen informed them they had been left at the tourist office door, amd Owen, still buzzing from his lunch date never considered how odd it was that both young ladies had received flowers at the same time.

Jack hearing all the excitement came out of his office, catching sight of the boxes he asked what the special occasion was.

While Jack and Owen looked on as the girls removed the bows, Ianto whispered to Jack, "Where's mine?" Nibbling on the other man's ear.

Owen overhead him and rolled his eyes snarking, "Do you two ever get tired of being so stupidly touchy feely?" But before Jack could respond two high pitched, ear piercing screams rang through the hub.

Looking up Jack, Ianto and Owen saw that Tosh and Gwen had jumped up from their chairs, sending the furniture flying backwards to crash to the floor, while they franticly brush off their clothes and hair before embracing each other. Both women were shaking uncontrollably as bugs, worms, and other unnamed insects crawled over their desks falling on the hub floor. There seemed to be no end to them as they worked their way around the three long stem red roses out of each opened box.

Please leave review

~TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, It all belongs to the BBC and profit is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

A/N:Many Thanks to my awesome beta-reader "J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, .Also thanks to everyone who took the time to review and put this story on alert.

T

Chapter-12

Liam stood on the balcony of his newly acquired flat overlooking the Cardiff Bay, breathing in the fresh air and admiring his beautiful surrounding. Reflecting back on recent events, silent tears rolled down his cheeks as memories of Asil's death, Ianto's attempt at retconing him, and the final blow; the destruction of the only things he had left of Asil and the place her precious possessions were stored the warehouse.

"Oh how you will suffer for this Ianto or should I say Judas" Liam angrily growled.

Liam remembers that day as plainly as he did the day of Asil's death. He had gone to the warehouse to retrieve the files he'd stored there but during Ianto's failed attempt to retcon him, he had succeeded in destroyed his original files. All he had found was the charred remains of the warehouse structure, a horrifying sight that had left him shattered and devastated as he fell to his knees as he felt his heart being ripped out for a second time. He was once again rocked by grief, shock and horror.

That was when Liam realized Ianto was a cold-hearted bastard like Harkness, the man he had aligned and committed himself to. Liam decided from that point on he would show Ianto no mercy when he began his next attack, anyone that stood in his way would be collateral damage.

Liam knew to accomplish what he wanted, he'd have to disappear, become invisible to anyone who knew him. His first move was to resign from the university, then sell his flat leaving unquestionable evidence showing his departure from Cardiff being permanent. This was all done for Ianto's benefit. But unbeknown to anyone that knew him, Liam returned to Cardiff weeks later undetected.

Leaving the balcony, going into his bedroom Liam prepared for his next move in his vendetta against Harkness and Torchwood that definitely included Ianto.

"They destroyed my life, so I will destroy theirs!" Liam spoke vehemently, images of what should be occurring at that moment in the hub flooding his mind.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Gwen and Tosh's screams not only alarmed Jack, Ianto and Owen, they also frightened Myfanwy, who had taken to screeching non-stop while soaring wildly around the hub.

While Owen and Jack grabbed each box replacing the top in an effort to help contain the little critters, Ianto quickly ran to the kitchen returning with gloves, broom and garbage bags to help stop the slimy creepy pests from spreading.

Tosh and Gwen continue to franticly brush off their clothes and hair while rushing to the safety of the conference room. Tosh only stopping once to grab her laptop.

After each box was secured in a black garbage bag Jack took them to the incinerator and Owen not knowing if Tosh or Gwen had been bitten, shifted into doctor mode rushing to the autopsy bay to get specimen cups to capture various ones for examination along with the notes from each box. He needed to be prepared, knowing some insect bites could cause problems if not treated.

Jack immediately returned to the upper levels to assist Ianto with cleaning the hub after thoroughly examining the contents of each box before incinerating them. After all he was immortal; nothing could cause him permanent damage.

After what seemed longer, but in reality had only been an hour, the hub had been completely cleaned, the insects exterminated, free of all its unwelcome visitors. Myfanwy had calmed down and returned to her nest after receiving a chocolate treat from Ianto.

Ianto had breathed a sigh of relief that his and Jack's son was with Mary. The image of Josh trying to pick up one of the slimy creatures caused him to shiver with an overwhelming urge to rush to the shower.

Jack and Owen entered the conference room follow by Ianto who was carrying a tray with coffee mugs and carafe filled with freshly brewed coffee. As the three exhausted men took their seats Jack appeared to be deep in thought before turning to Owen.

"Owen you delivered the boxes into the hub, where were they when you found them? Didn't you find it odd that two boxes of flower would arrive at the same time and day for both Gwen and Tosh?" Jack asked with a frown.

"Listen Jack, I fucked-up ok, but how was I to know that this would happen?" Owen snapped. "I returned from lunch and they were at the door of the tourist office which was locked. Anyway Tosh is dating someone, he could have sent them.

As Owen spoke, Jack knew his instincts had been right all along, he never believed they had heard the last of their mysterious enemy, DCI Swanson (Detective Chief Inspector) and Cardiff P.D had closed the case but he never did, not officially.

Jack snapped back to the present hearing Tosh repeat his name.

"Jack Jack, I pulled up all the CCTV footage from before Owen collected the boxes, they were delivered by what appear to be a florist delivery service and placed by the tourist office door. Nothing seems strange or out of the ordinary."

"Jack unless instructed otherwise, flower are often left at the recipient's address" Gwen stated matter of fact.

While everyone tried to piece together what had occurred, Ianto was getting a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, had Liam overcome the retcon like Gwen once had? Ianto agreed with Jack, what were the odds of two boxes from different individual arriving on the same day and time? Tomorrow he would check into it.

Jack was standing at the head of the table with his arms folded; he breathed deeply and looked at his teammates before speaking. "The Froblisher case was closed, but the culprit that set this in motion, targeting Torchwood and framing Ianto is still out there. My instincts have never let me down, and they tell me that whoever that was, is back. I need you all to be on alert, watch your surroundings and "

Jack is interrupted when Gwen's mobile rang. "Hi Rhys, can't talk now in a meeting What?! Rhys calm down what happen?"

Please leave review

~TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, It all belongs to the BBC and profit is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

A/N:Thanks to my awesome beta-reader "J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for her suggestion and betaing to improved this story. Thanks to everyone who have continue to follow this story and reviews.

T

Chapter-13

Rhys William was happy. In fact he was ecstatic; for the last few nights his Gwennie had been home without being called out for some bloody Torchwood crisis. The passion and love in their relationship had been reignited and their commitment to each other was stronger than ever.

After dropping his fiance off at Torchwood Rhys drove to work with a smile on his face, his life was finally falling back into some normalcy.

Entering his office and greeting to his secretary, Ruth, with a broad smile and a cheerful 'good morning' and a kiss on the cheek. Rhys and Ruth had hit it off the first time they met, she was like a mother to him, he often wondered what he would do without her.

"Good morning Rhys, you're very cheerful this morning", says a smiling Ruth as she followed him into his office with a cup of coffee, placing Harwood's daily schedules for the drivers and customers on his desk.

Rhys blushed as he admitted to Ruth that he and Gwen had had a romantic evening the night before. In fact the last few evenings had been fantastic.

Ruth was happy for her boss, there were days he seemed so lost. As Ruth turned to leave she reminded Rhys that he had a meeting with a new client in two hours.

Rhys thanked Ruth as he began his daily workload. Less than an hour before his meeting with the representative from Spencer Corporation he asked Ruth to bring in the file he had compiled from his telephone conversation with the man. It was at that moments Rhys realized that he had left the file at home. After informing Ruth of his dilemma he rushed home to retrieve the file.

Arriving at his flat Rhys stopped suddenly at the sounds of music coming from inside the flat, no one was home he had dropped Gwen off near the Tourist Office entrance for Torchwood himself.

Using his key Rhys opened the door with caution, scanning the rooms and doing a thorough search he found the flat empty, but someone had definitely been there. On the cocktail table sat a crystal vase with four long stem red and white roses, an open bottle of red wine, two long stem flute wine glasses half filled and two white pills sat on the table with the word NOCTER on a pad. On the couch was Gwen's favorite sheer Victoria's Secret lingerie and a stethoscope.

If the display wasn't alarming enough, the CD player was repeatedly playing the same words of a song he wasn't familiar with, giving the impression it was stuck at that particular spot.

Rhys stopped the annoying music and read the title on the case; 'Secret Lover' he could feel the anger surging up like a volcano about to erupt. His mind was flooded with so many emotions and questions; had Gwen been cheating on him the nights she were supposed to be working? Was it the knowledge that he wouldn't be home, but at work, was that why she had been so attentive lately? All the evidence pointed to yes. One thing he knew without a doubt was that this was connected to Gwen.

Jack was spearheading a meeting in the conference room when he was interrupted by Gwen's mobile ringing. "Hi Rhys can't talk now in a meeting WHAT? Rhys calm down what happen?"

The shock in Gwen's voice spoke volumes to her teammate who wondered what could have caused Rhys to be so upset.

"Rhys calm down, I've been here all morning Well don't touch anything we're on our way over." Gwen said to a ranting Rhys before ending the call, effectively cutting him off.

"Gwen what's going on?" Jack asked with a frown.

"Jack that was Rhys, someone broke into our flat. He said I need to come home there were some things left in the flat."

"Owen, Ianto, you're with me and Gwen, bring the scanner and any other equipment we'll need. Tosh I need you to monitor everything from here, start by checking the CCTV footage from around Gwen's flat." Jack said as they left the conference room, rushing to Gwen's flat.

Rhys pulled out his mobile, calling Ruth to inform her of what had happened and asking her to contact the new client to reschedule their meeting with his sincerest apology. Pacing the floor while waiting for Gwen and the rest to arrive, he started to have flashbacks of memories he couldn't place, suddenly clutching his head and falling to his knees as he was flooded with the memories of Gwen's confession before retconing him.

Liam smiled after receiving the call from Ruth, Harwood's secretary. Going into his bedroom he sat on his bed, spreading out the old files he had on each member of Torchwood III, marking an X across Gwen's picture, he pulled out Tosh, Owen and Jack's saying "one down, three to go" as he shuffled the photos like a tarot cards with his eyes closed.

After picking out a photo at random he opened his eyes, taking a sip from the glass of bourbon he had on the bedside table.

Liam smiled as he saw who would be next. Picking up his mobile again he made a call, which was answered on the second ring. "It's time to complete your assignment, when it's done you will find the money in the usual place with a plane ticket out of Cardiff. I will be watching. Goodbye."

Liam threw his mobile on the bed and walked out of his bedroom to the balcony, looking out over Cardiff's skyline and taking another sip of his drink, sinister laughter escaped from his throat as he relished in the knowledge that all the clues from each incident would point to one person: Ianto. Since no one outside of Torchwood could know the other's dirty little secrets.

Liam remembered how he and Ianto would sit by Asil's bedside discussing recent events that had occurred with his teammates and the outside world; this was the only enjoyment she had had since she couldn't breathe on her own or go outside with her half converted body.

Liam knew that once Ianto's friends had turned against him, then it would be time to deliver the final blow to Harkness.

Please leave review

~TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, It all belongs to the BBC and profit is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

A/N:Many Thanks to my awesome beta-reader "J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for her guidance and suggestion to improved this story. Also Thanks to everyone who took the time to review and favorite this story.

Rating change to M,due to some profanity

Chapter-14

The loud sound of screeching tires could be heard from a block away as the black Torchwood SUV came to an abrupt stop in front of Gwen and Rhys' building. Gwen and her teammates had safely (despite Jack's driving) arrived at her flat within ten minutes, thanks to their Captain breaking every speed limit in Cardiff with Ianto and Owen had clinging to any part on the SUV they could reach from the back seats.

Owen had cursed profusely under his breath mumbling about how it would be Jack's driving and not a rogue weevil or alien would result in his death. Owen often wondered what moron at the DMV had given their fearless leader a driver's license, all the while silently thanking Tosh for controlling the traffic signals so that their path was at least clear.

A loud sigh Ianto hadn't intended to, escape his lips and Jack looked at him through the rearview mirror, frowning, thinking it was a reaction to his driving.

Ianto rolled his eyes, after all this time he had become accustomed to his husband's driving; no what, or rather who was weighing heavy on his mind, was Liam. They both had been at Torchwood One working under Yvonne Hartman. She had taught as well as demanded many things of her employees: the most important being resilience. Had Liam use that training and knowledge to outsmart him with the retcon?

Now in front of her flat, Gwen jumped out from the front passenger side already running as Jack and Owen followed after her, leaving Ianto to collect the keys from the ignition and secure the SUV.

Upon entering the flat they had expected to see Rhys, but instead were greeted by the sound of music and the scene that had obviously caused Rhys to break the retcon and his resulting anger. Jack and Owen exchanged glances knowing what the display indicated. Owen and Gwen's brief affair along with her misuse of retcon on Rhys was known by the entire team.

"Bloody hell Jack, this is bad" Owen exclaimed.

A frantic Gwen searched each room, calling out for Rhys but getting no response, only stopping in the kitchen when she found a note addressed to her left on the table.

Ianto arrived a few minutes later to find Jack at the kitchen table comforting a sobbing Gwen, while Owen scanned the room and the items left by their mystery intruder, but no Rhys.

Ianto knew what the items represented and someone wanted Rhys to know also, but why? He had the nagging feeling that his suspicions were right-on. Liam was going after his friends, the flowers sent to the hub had just been the beginning and Ianto knew he couldn't put it off any longer; he had to tell Jack.

"Owen, what happened?" asked Ianto, concern clearly written on his face.

"How the hell would I know?" Owen snapped. "Except that some sick fuck just has just destroyed Gwen's life. That thing we had was over a long time ago but now Rhys knows, apparently this triggered his memory; he left a note for Gwen with "I remember" scribed on it.

"I can't believe Rhys would just leave without a fight, he loves Gwen" Ianto declared.

"Well sometimes infidelity can outweigh love", scowled Owen, "Now stop the jabber and help me collect these items, make sure you use gloves. I want to find this psycho more than Jack." Owens' comment sent a shiver down Ianto's spine, he had felt the doctor's wrath before and he dreaded what would happen after his talk with Jack. And then everyone will learn what he had worked so hard to hide.

Over an hour later Jack and his team returned to the hub. Owen had collected all the evidence and Jack had convinced a distraught Gwen, with Ianto's help, to pack an overnight bag and stay at the hub in one of three rooms set aside for each team member during an emergency.

Gwen had collapsed on the tattered Torchwood couch, slumped with her head down; she couldn't bear to see the pitying or sympathetic looks in her teammates' eyes. Owen had made a special effort to avoid her, escaping to the autopsy bay immediately after entering the hub, determined to find something that would help them get this sick bastard.

Ianto had returned to the main hub after putting Gwen's belongings in her room, and then headed into the kitchen to brew coffee where he had bumped into Tosh. The friends shared a sad look, while neither especially loved Gwen; they didn't like to see their teammate hurt. Jack had emerged from his office and cleared his throat loudly to get his teams attention.

"Owen, Tosh, until we get control of this situation, I prefer that you two remain here at the hub. Whoever this is, they're going after all of us not just Ianto" said Jack with a worried look. "No one leave the hub alone is that understood?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Tosh were you able to find anything on the CCTV?"

"I spotted a guy going into Gwen's building before Rhys arrived and I was able to magnify his picture. I'm running it through our Facial Recognition Software now, it's still running and hasn't been able to identify him yet" says Tosh.

"Thanks Tosh. Owen, were you able to find anything in what we collected at Gwen's flat?" Jack inquired hopefully.

"Well Jack, I found two sets of fingerprint on the glasses and wine bottle, I'm still waiting on results."

Hearing everyone's updates Gwen seemed to have found the determination she needed to help capture the person who had destroyed her life. "Jack what can I do to help?" Gwen asked.

Jack smiled, this was the Gwen Cooper he wanted to see; "Don't give up or surrender. Call Ruth and see if you can find out where Rhys is and if anything strange happened on the job lately, whoever this is has to be watching Rhys as well as you."

As Jack headed back to his office he couldn't ignore the fact that no one outside of Torchwood knew about Owen and Gwen's affair or the retcon. Whoever this person was, knew things he or she should not be able to .

Ianto started to pass out coffees to each of his team members. He would talk with Jack when he got to his office. Owen was still waiting for the results of the fingerprints he was running so he went into his favorite porn site. He immediately spotted a new video titled "House Call" that had received a remarkable one million hits within forty-five minutes of being uploaded, relaxing back in his seat Owen clicked into the link for a pleasant diversion.

Just as Ianto arrived at Owens' desk with his coffee, Owen angrily jumped up, a venomous rage making his movements jerky and uncoordinated. Staring at his computer screen he shouted, "What the bloody hell is this crap?!" His flailing arms sending Ianto along with his tray falling to the floor as Jack ran in from his office followed closely by Gwen and Tosh to join a rumpled Ianto in staring at Owens's computer in shock.

Please leave review

~TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, It all belongs to the BBC and NO profit is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

A/N:Many Thanks to my awesome beta-reader "J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, who took the time from her busy schedule to beta this chapter, her guidance and suggestion help to improved this story. Thanks to everyone who took the time to review and favorite this story.

WARNING:Rating change to (M)-Due To sexual scene and profanity.

Rating M

Chapter-15

Owen stood frozen in front of his desk, clenching his jaw and glaring venomously at his computer screen, along with his teammates who could only look on in shock.

There on the screen was Owen in his bedroom, there was no mistake it was definitely Owens' bedroom. His teammates, especially Gwen, had vivid memories of the doctor's room. Although Gwen's were on a more personal level, she had often complimented Owen during their brief affair on how luxurious his black Italian made Barocco bedroom set was. Ianto and Tosh during a rare visit to his flat had also been captivated by the Baroque style bedroom set with it's classic unique and traditional design that consisted of a queen size leather panel bed, two night stands, a dresser and matching mirror.

There was no mistake; this was definitely Owen's bedroom. There on the screen for the whole world to see was a very nude Owen with a female companion, whom they presumed was his new lover, sprawled on top of the bed in his bedroom, clothes were strewn everywhere and their naked bodies were rubbing against each other in a sizzling build up of hot passion.

Owen was kissing the woman deeply, whispering words of endearment in her ear while she whimpered. His hardened erection entered her in a single slick slide and began to thrust into her warmth repeatedly. He captured her nipples in his mouth, alternating between the two; sucking and licking with each thrust he pounded into her dripping vagina until she screamed out his name, gripping his shoulders to find some sort of anchor as the waves of passion exploded throughout her body in pure ecstasy. The passionate sex scene almost made Jack and Ianto seem like amatures in comparison.

If this had been under any other circumstances Jack would definitely have suggested a foursome. But now was really not the time, Ianto stood in front and to the side of him, showing no emotional response as he felt Jack's erection press against him. Gwen and Tosh's bodies responded with different emotions; Tosh's with jealousy and Gwen's with guilt from her memories of her own wild affair with the man, she knew now that it was Rhys that she wanted and need.

"I'm going to kill this sick perverted prick when we catch him!" Owen shouted, beyond furious.

Since the facial recognition software was running on her main computer, Tosh rushed to her desk and grabbed her laptop, tapping frantically on it keys and hacking into the porn site, infecting it with a vicious Trojan virus, knowing it would destroy all the video files and temporarily, at least, shut the site down. But the damage to Owen, like with Gwen had already been done.

"Owen, you need to calm down. I promise you we will catch who ever this is" Jack said with conviction.

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN? HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN?" Owen shouted. "Whoever this sick fuck is, he's slowly tormenting each of us, he's destroying our lives and we have no idea who or why. I have to call " Owen jerked to a stop as though he had been struck by a lighting bolt. She played me, that bitch Asil played me! She was in on it Jack. How else could this have been pulled off?"

Jack had nodded in agreement, he had wondered when Owen would figure that part out.

Owen tried calling Asil's mobile but it went straight to voicemail, the computer generated message informing him the phone had been disconnected. The sarcastic, barking orders with no thanks, criticizing doctor that everyone had grown accustomed to collapsed into his seat a subdued, heartbroken and defeated man. Gwen who could relate to his pain offer him comfort with side hug.

Hearing Owen say Asil's name sent Ianto's mind into shock as his shields collapsed. Because of their strong telepathic link Jack was suddenly bombarded with all of Ianto's fear, anxiety and vivid flashes of what Liam had done to Ianto as well as his threats toward him and the team.

Jack was seething as his mind was flooded with everything his husband had hidden from him.

Jack turn away from Ianto snapping into Captain Mode, "Owen pull yourself together and get the results of the test you were running, Tosh check to see if the facial recognition software has provided us with a positive ID, Gwen help Tosh. Everyone in the conference room in fifteen minutes, Ianto my office NOW!"

Jack with Ianto following silently behind, stormed into his office and slammed the door with such tremendous force that the windows shook. In spite of his anger Owen along with Gwen and Tosh couldn't help but wonder what had caused Jack to exhibit such a hostile attitude toward Ianto.

Now in the privacy of his office, Jack looked at Ianto furiously, putting his hand up to stop his husband before he spoke. "Ianto I want no excuses. When this thing with Laura Frobisher first started I asked, was there anything I needed to know? You said no. Now because of your lies, three people's lives are being destroyed."

"Jack, please you have to believe me, I didn't lie. I didn't know what was happening or why and then when I did I tried to handle it alone. Jack I created this mess a long time ago and everyone had finally forgiven me, I wanted the memories and pain to stay buried". Ianto explained as tears were openly falling down his cheeks.

Jack frowned "are you talking about Lisa?"

Taking a deep breath Ianto nervously spoke, "Yes. But her name was Asil not Lisa, the name as Owen called his girlfriend, and she wasn't my fiancee; she was my best friend's fiancee."

Jack collapsed back into the chair behind his desk, listening with a stoic face as Ianto revealed the secrets that he had thought would remain buried with Asil...

After Ianto was finished, Jack took a deep breath and swallowed thickly. "Ianto you have to face Tosh, Owen and Gwen; they have a right to know. As far as we're concerned I can't deal with that now, my main priority is the safety of our son and teammates, and capturing your mentally deranged friend before his revenge hurts someone else or turn deadly, again. Now go set up everything for the meeting", Jack said, unable to even look at Ianto.

Before closing the door behind him Ianto stopped and looked at Jack saying, "You and Josh are my life. I love you more than life itself, don't ever doubt that."

Jack never looked up from his hands resting on his desk. A few minutes after Ianto had left Jack appeared at his office window. He looked straight at Ianto, closing his eyes and running a hand over his face, wondering where their marriage would go from here.

Later Jack entered the conference room to find his team already there, each sitting in his or her chair. As he took his seat at the head of the table he made a silent promise to do whatever he could to repair the damage that had been inflicted on them.

Clearing his throat, getting their attention Jack spoke, "there has been a new development in this case, but before that information is revealed, Owen, Tosh have the tests and scans you were running turned up anything?"

Tosh was the first to speak, "Jack we have a positive ID of the man spotted at Gwen building; he's one William Abbott. The strange thing is that he's on the list of deceased from Torchwood One, Canary Wharf " before Tosh could continue, Owen interrupted her.

"If you think that's some weird shit, the fingerprints on the wine glasses and bottle were William Abbott and our tea-boy's, which is completely impossible" Owen scowled.

Gwen sat and listened, wondering if this situation could get any weirder.

Removing her glasses, Tosh took a deep calming breath; "Jack you should also know that this William Abbott is the same professor I met at the symposium on new technology, he told me his name was Liam Spencer.

Everyone looked at Tosh in shock as the realization of how much danger she had unknowingly placed herself in.

For the first time Ianto fully understood how large of a mistake he had made, standing up he looked at his teammate and slowly spoke, "Tosh, Owen, Gwen, this is completely my fault. All of this is happening because of me "

Please Leave Review

~TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , It all belongs to the BBC and NO profit is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended

A/N:Many Thanks to my awesome beta-reader "J3d1M0nk3ySp0ck, for her guidance and suggestion to improved this story Thanks to everyone who took the time to review and favorite this story.

T

Chapter-16

Ianto had never planned to reveal the truth about his friend Liam's involvement in the Lisa fiasco. But now because of circumstances beyond his control; his teammates would learn the full extent of his deception. Ianto sometimes wondered if he had been different, not always putting others before himself, would he be in this predicament?

Now he stood before his teammates, their eyes focused solely on him as he nervously spoke, "Tosh, Owen, Gwen; all of this is happening because of me."

"What the bloody hell are you going on about Ianto? This is no more your fault then the rest of ours" Owen scowled.

"Owens' right Ianto, you're as much a victim as the rest of us" Tosh said in a comforting voice.

Gwen who was about to speak, was stopped when Jack held his hand up to silence her "Let him finish". Jack linked with Ianto telepathically, instructing him to only reveal what was necessary and to choose his words carefully.

Ianto took a deep breath before continuing, "I found out a few days ago; it was William who had tried to frame me for murder. William blames me for Lisa's death. In his mind framing me for murder was my penance for her death.

"Owen, Lisa's birth name was Asil." Owen frowned realizing the implication as Ianto continued. "William, like me, was one of the twenty-seven survivors of Canary Wharf. We found Lisa on the conversion belt and I helped him get Lisa out, hiding her in a warehouse before getting her into the hub. That horrible night, William had left to meet Dr. Tanizaki at the airport but Dr. Tanizaki had arrived early and called me to say he'd take a taxi here.

"When William returned to the hub, Lisa was actually breathing on her own thanks to the doctor. Even after Dr. Tanizaki's death, William believed we could still help Lisa. He wanted to leave with her through the secret passage out of the hub; William believed it was Lisa hearing Jack threaten me as well as her that fueled her with rage which lead her mind to be completely consumed by the alien cyber components. When she died William saw everything. He believed that if Jack and you all had stayed away, Dr. Tanizaki would have completely cured Lisa/Asil.

Owen and Gwen were sitting there in shock, not believing what they'd just been told while Tosh thought about what had been said quickly putting it together "Ianto are you saying Lisa was with William and not you?"

"Yes. She was William's fianc and my best friend," Ianto released a sad chuckle, "we met at Uni. They used to call us the three musketeers, if you had spotted one of us, the others weren't far behind. When Hartman recruited William and me, we refused her offer until Lisa was hired."

Gwen clapped her hands to her mouth, her face a picture of fury. She was seething; looking from Jack to Ianto and back again. "Jack did you know about this?"

"Gwen, Jack had nothing to do with this, it was me" Ianto says sternly. "William was devastated over Asil's death. I thought of retconing him, but I didn't want to take his memories of Asil away. He had already lost so much; he loved her beyond life itself. So I put his name on the list of deceased and gave him a new ID, money and a plane ticket and hope for a better life. I had no idea he was back in Cardiff. After seeing me with Jack and Josh, he hired a private investigator and what he learned destroyed him. I had betrayed him as well as Asil's memory in the worst way. After Asil's death he angrily accused me of caring more for Jack then helping Asil.

"Jack, are you going to sit there and just say nothing? Once again Ianto has put innocent lives in danger because of his selfishness; he never should have been permitted to stay after his betrayal!" Gwen shouted, venom coloring her voice.

"Gwen you will control your temper and shut up" Jack retorted. "Ianto made a mistake which he has already paid dearly for, or have you forgotten? Yes I knew. I also know that once he found out it was William he tried to protect us all by trying to handle this without involving us. Ianto did retcon William. But as we know from experience Gwen, that sometimes it doesn't work.

Owen sat staring at Ianto as if frozen in time, Tosh put her hand over the doctor's while offering Ianto a supportive smile that he acknowledged gratefully.

Gwen looked at Ianto with pure hatred. She'd let it go for now, but this wasn't over; she had lost Rhys and Ianto was getting another pat on the back, well not this time.

Standing at the head of the table with his arms folded Jack looked at his teammates, "As I said earlier there's new evidence. Although the Cardiff P.D. had closed this case, Swanson has still been investigating. Apparently Laura Froblisher was dating Professor Liam Spencer. As you can see by the photo William Abbott, Liam Spencer and the man Tosh met is the same person.

"Tosh if my instincts are right, which they usually are. This William/Liam is the man Emma Davies spoke of pretending to be Laura Froblisher's brother. I believe that somehow he is tied to her death. Tosh you and I are going to pay Emma Davies another visit and show her this picture. Owen, I need you and Gwen to check the airport, see if anyone recognizes William's picture. Owen you spoke of spending nights with a woman named Asil, check her flat and see if you can find her or at least talk to her neighbors. Ianto I want you to stay here, liaison with Swanson and fax William's photo over. See if her people will keep an eye out for him."

Ianto acknowledged Jack with a nod.

As the team left the conference room Owen waited back, leaning into Ianto he said "This isn't over. You and I will talk later." Gwen smiled, thinking that if she had Owen on her side together they would make Ianto pay and force Jack to see he didn't belong with Torchwood or in their lives.

Later when the team returned to the hub, Ianto went to make coffee as they headed once again to the conference room. As Ianto entered with freshly brewed coffee, the team had already started eating the take-out Ianto had ordered for dinner. He received a smile from Jack as he took his seat, a thank you from Tosh, a grumble from Owen and a look of death from Gwen.

Jack took a large gulp of his coffee, moaning in pleasure before speaking. "Emma Davies is positive William Abbott was the guy claiming to be Laura Froblisher's brother. In fact some neighbors spotted him near her building the night she died." This news caused Ianto to frown.

Gwen was the next to report looking at Ianto with contempt as she spoke, "Jack this is useless. People are in and out of the airport every second. No one at the ticket counter recognized the photo."

"Gwen I didn't ask for your opinion, just to do your job," Jack snapped.

The captain's gruff words only served to fuel Gwen's anger toward Ianto ,Not only had she lost Rhys, she had been subject to verbal abuse from Jack, airport employees and attack by an irate elderly woman swinging a purse in line behind her for taken to much of the ticket agent time.

"Jack it wasn't a complete waste", Owen said before going on to explain that Asil's neighbor informed him that Asil had packed up left suddenly claiming to have inherited a lot of money. "We showed her William's photo and she said she didn't recognize him, although I have a feeling that even if she did she wouldn't admit it."

Jack thanked Owen, his mind already forming a plan. "We need to be able to stay one step ahead of William while we figure out where he's hiding." Jack said as he stood, "I know you are all tired so finish up what you are doing and retire for the night. Ianto and I will clean up and lock down the hub; we'll meet back here in the morning about 8:00. If you need anything let Ianto or me know, hopefully this will only be for one night and you can return to your homes."

Ianto once again apologized for what had happened; he noticed Gwen was the only one that held a hostile attitude toward him. Then again he couldn't blame her, she had lost the most. He made a mental note to met Rhys tomorrow and try and make this right.

After everything in the hub had been taken care of, Jack and Ianto made their nightly call to their son putting him on speaker phone, they listen with love as Josh excitedly told them of his daily adventures,For those brief moments nothing else matter. The devoted fathers end their call with words of endearment to their son, Jack told Ianto he would join him later in their home. After a shower Ianto prepared for bed,and sat waiting for Jack who never came. He had hoped they could talk and as his tears wet his pillow he wondered if Jack was avoiding him by sleeping in his bunker

Across town, Liam's mobile rang. As he listened to the caller on the other end his jaw clenched in anger, "I'm in London, my neighbor called and said Owen and some girl were looking for me; they showed her a picture of you ". Liam slammed his phone down in a fit of anger, Ianto had betrayed him again.

"Tosh you just got very, very lucky. I think it's time I paid a visit to Newport." Liam said vehemently.

Please Leave Review

~TBC


End file.
